


Matching Pajamas

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Families of Choice, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Pajamas & Sleepwear, matching pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Anne, with the help of Katherine, gets matching pajamas for everyone.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Matching Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> My sixth Six fic!  
> (Whoo day 19!)

“Have we got everything sorted?” Anne whispered to Katherine, trying to be as quiet as possible so no one would hear their plans. One night at the start to December Anne had burst into Katherine’s room with an idea based off something she saw on Instagram, matching pajamas. With her cousin’s help, she managed to get everyone Christmas pajamas, and now it was pretty much the week of, she was going to reveal them to everyone.

“Yep, everything is still in the box in my wardrobe. When are we doing this exactly?” Katherine whispered back, her cup up against her lips so no one would see her mouth moving.

“When the news is done, we’re gonna go upstairs on my single, change into ours and then come down with the rest. Got it?”

“Got it.”

The girls sat with everyone else watching the news, getting a little disheartened at the sheer depressingness of it all until a story about some animals playing in the snow at the zoo came on and everyone’s mood was considerably brightened, waiting for the weather, the last section of the news, before getting up with a rushed excuse and racing up the stairs, giggling the entire way as they heard the confused exclamations from the others behind them.

They raced into Katherine’s room and she pulled out the box of pajamas, throwing Anne’s to her before pulling out her own. The pajamas were red and white striped bottoms with a chunky bit of red elastic around the ankle and long-sleeved shirts, the sleeves the same colour as the pants, with a solid white torso, a print of a reindeer in front of a Christmas tree and some glittered snowflakes taking up the most of it. They were pretty standard Christmas pajamas, but Anne and Katherine liked them.

They got changed in record speed, squealing and giggling at the cuteness of them, before grabbing the box and walking down the stairs, trying to cover as much of their new outfits as possible.

It didn’t work, everyone saw the new pajamas almost instantly. 

“Uhh, guys, what are those?” Anna asked when she caught sight of them, “And what’s in the box?”

Everyone turned to look at them, and Anne sighed with a slight laugh. “Surprise.”

“What?” Cathy asked, eyebrow raised as she smiled at them both.

“In early December Anne burst into my room with an idea,” Katherine started.

“I found a picture of a family in matching Christmas pajamas online and decided we needed some too, so the other day I dragged Kat out shopping with me to get some. Surprise, we have matching pajamas now,” Anne announced, taking the box from Katherine, holding it up before walking around the living room to give each queen their pair.

“Anne! They’re so cute! Look at you guys!” Jane exclaimed, clutching her chest with joy, looking from Anne and Katherine to the pair now in her lap.

The remaining four went to their rooms to get changed and Anne and Katherine moved back to their original spot of the couch, hi-fiving as they sat down. “Nice job Annie,” Katherine said, grinning. 

“You too Kitty, couldn’t have done it without you,” Anne smiled back.

Everyone came back downstairs, all now dressed in their new pajamas, and everyone complimented each other on them, giggling and excited. “Guys,” Catalina got out her phone and waved them over to stand in front of the tree, “Let’s take a photo.”

They all huddled in front of the tree, hanging over Catalina’s shoulder, and they took the photo (Which, in reality, was actually many, many photos), smiles bright and loving.

“These are really cute Anne and Kat, you guys did a great job,” Cathy complimented as they all returned to the couch.

“It was all Anne’s idea really,” Katherine said, throwing her hand in Anne’s direction, now they’d moved on the couch, as she set herself against Jane’s side, “I only hid them in my room and helped her chose.”

Anne shrugged bashfully. “Well, I can’t take all the credit.”

“Bullshit,” Catalina smirked in her direction.

Anne rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you’re totally right. Bullshit, I can take the credit,” She teased.

Within a few hours, the photo was on everyone’s Instagram accounts, also becoming the profile picture for their joint account, with a promise they’d go to the chemist in the next few days to get it developed, and they spent the rest of the night in the living room, watching Christmas movies and enjoying their new pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this was rushed because I got home late from work tonight and it's currently forty minutes to midnight.


End file.
